Meet the Decoy 'Video'
by mayhemb
Summary: Meet the Decoy, the newest support class of the RED team. A woman willing to get the job done, and helping her team out, as much as she can. This is the little "Meet the" Video that the class usually has, just clarifying for any who are confused by the title. I may adjust her character a bit, yet this is what I have for now.


Hello, this is a little trial run for a 'meet the decoy'-esque chapter that I may be doing in an upcoming fanfiction I'll be making. I hope you all enjoy meeting my OC, Decoy.

* * *

Nothing is heard playing as the panel zooms in from a distance towards a figure meandering out of the RED team's respawn gate, glaring through the sun.

"Do you remember, as a kid, how d'oo many d'ings would...Well, dis'd'rac'd you, on a daily basis?"

She was an average height Filipino with dark brown hair to her shoulders, chocolate eyes gazing out at the little desert area before her...She wore a red button down long sleeved shirt, black pants, red shoes, and a tattered yellow bandanna around her neck that covered her mouth. On an orange vest she wore over the shirt was a line of flash bangs, and a few flares. On her back, the handle of an ax peeked out over her right shoulder.

She glances around, looking to see if anyone is there...Before pulling out an air horn from her pocket, lifting it up, and blaring it.

"Well, I'm all d'ose d'ings combined, and I'll ruin your day just as easily."

* * *

 _ **"Meet the Decoy" title card is shown, music louder than the usual "Meet the-" Videos. A flash bang explosive, and an air horn are seen beneath the title.**_

* * *

The woman is sitting across from the camera, hands folded on a table as she sits in a sort of conference room within the red base.

"I ne'b'er expec'ded to end up here...But, I suppose fa'd'e has a mys'd'erious way of pu'd'ing us places, hm?" She gave a small amused look with her eyes...Before growing serious. "Bu'd...You didn'd come here d'o d'alk abou'd my b'iews on fa'de...You came d'o d'alk about my job...Righ'd...Well, I dis'd'rac'd people. And le'd me d'ell you, I am d'e best dis'd'rac'd'ion out d'ere."

* * *

 _ **A clip is shown of her running through the desert, going right up to the enemy Pyro as he got ready to enflame her...Only for her to veer to the left and away, throwing a flash bang explosive at him, blinding him as the RED Sniper got the headshot.**_

* * *

"I mos'd'ly help d'e Sniper and Spy, bu'd, I can be helpful any'd'ime.."

* * *

 _ **"Ay, Dec." Scout was heard over the little headsets some of the team had. "Ah need ya here, Level Three Sentry guardin' the Intel, 'n Medic ain't here ta heal me up."**_

 _ **"Alright, I'm d'ere." The woman murmured into her headset, and looking down to her wrist. On it was a little watch, with the nine symbols for each of her team mate's class. She pressed the little winged foot, and was teleported to the Scout without a moment to lose.**_

* * *

"D'ough, I do think my equipment ee's why I'm good...Of course, d'ere is ano'd'er reason why I am here. After all, we're all mercenaries."

* * *

 ** _The woman glared as she ran across the bridge of 2Fort, pulling the Igorot Headhunting Ax from off her back, and slamming it right into the oncoming Scout before he could shoot her._**

 ** _She turned and dove into the water though once the BLU Heavy came out, and went through the sewers, smirking as she got out her pistol, and winked at the camera...Before racing up the steps, and billeting towards the INTEL room._**

* * *

"Yet gi'b'e me a time, and a place, and I'll kill whoe'b'er you tell me to kill."

* * *

 _ **"Decoy, ah saw s'm smoke goin' inta tha' wat'ah." The Sniper quickly informed her via headset, and she grunted in acknowledgement to the warning, and turning right back around to swim through the water beneath the bridge..**_

 _ **Quickly she got out a flare**_

* * *

"But ee'f you don't beli'b'e d'at..D'en go ahead, don'd call me a mercenary..I'll pro'b'e you wrong."

* * *

 _ **In the vents of the Turbine, Decoy was standing right above the unsuspecting Engineer...Before launching a flashbang behind him, exploding as the RED Pyro raced by. The fire-wielder was startled at the sound, and turned to engulf the blue Dispenser and Engineer in flames.**_

* * *

The ending Team Fortress 2 jingle is heard as she is standing behind the Pyro and the Engineer, a finger held up near the mouth area of her scarf, and raising an air horn like she was about to blow it...

Once the screen went black though, she slammed the button down on the device, earning a startled yell from the other classes as she chuckled. "See you la'd'er."


End file.
